Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor device having a cooling jacket fixed to a semiconductor module. In this semiconductor device, the cooling jacket is fixed to the semiconductor module by passing screws through openings formed in the cooling jacket and by inserting the screws in threaded holes formed in a heat radiating base of the semiconductor module.